Is This a Joke?
by BlueBully
Summary: It's Venom's first Christmas, and he and Eddie agree to exchange gifts for the holiday. Eddie can't resist having some fun with the idea at his buddy's expense, but then Venom decides to have a little fun of his own. M/M Tickle Fic


Ugh! I'm late AGAIN getting a holiday fic up, but I spent a bit of time on it so I'm gonna post it anyways. Hope you'll still enjoy it! I wanted to get it up at least before the new year started and I managed to pull it off (on Tumblr anyways) so YAY! Happy New Year everyone!

And of course it's a tickle fic because, yeah, I can't help myself. XD

 **Summary:** It's Venom's first Christmas, and he and Eddie agree to exchange gifts for the holiday. Eddie can't resist having some fun with the idea at his buddy's expense, but then Venom decides to have a little fun of his own. _ **M/M Tickle Fic**_

 **Word Count:** 3,290

Just like every other holiday that came up, Eddie had to explain everything there was to know about Christmas to his symbiote companion; the origin, what it stood for, the religious customs and traditions that came with it. Everything.

Venom was definitely the curious type, and predictably flooded Eddie with questions about every little thing they came across when walking through the city. Finally Eddie had ended up introducing Venom to the internet and the Google search engine where every answer he desired could be easily found.

Though the one concept that Venom had become particularly excited about was the exchanging of gifts. After Eddie had explained how it worked Venom was eager to get in on the action and find something special for his human friend.

They agreed to take a day separated from the other so that they could keep their gifts a surprise. Venom had actually took on another host temporarily in order to purchase something without being detected.

Later when they had reconnected and Venom was back inside of Eddie's body it wasn't long before he was pestering the man about what he may have gotten for him.

 _ **"What did you get us, Eddie? Is it something delicious? Can we eat it? Hmm? Tell us tell us tell us!"**_ Each word was enunciated with ticklish pokes into Eddie's sides, making the reporter giggle and smack at the playful symbiote tentacles with his hands.

"I caahaan't tell you, asshole! Heehehehee, it's a surprise!"

If Venom wanted to he could easily obtain the answer, but he wasn't trying that hard to get Eddie to spill the beans. He was actually moved that his host wanted to surprise him with something, and had vowed not to probe inside his mind for the week so that the secret wouldn't be spoiled.

Still he couldn't help but wonder and daydream about what it might be. In fact the alien had been so lost in his thoughts that he'd been a lot quieter than usual for the past few days; something Eddie took notice of as he chuckled to himself.

 _ **"What?"**_

"You. Still trying to figure out what I got for you, huh?"

 _ **"We like surprises, Eddie, but the anticipation is killing us!"**_

"Don't worry, it's Christmas Eve so you'll find out tomorrow."

Venom smiled in the most giddy way that Eddie had ever seen, and it was definitely funny to see the monstrous alien in this type of light. Eddie laughed and scratched the symbiote head under the chin as he nodded towards the few presents placed underneath the small tree in his apartment.

"In the morning those'll all be yours, buddy."

...

 _ **"Eddie..."**_

 _ **"Eddie!"**_

 _ **"...EDDIE!"**_

As he opened his eyes Eddie unsuccessfully stifled his laughter when he found Venom grinning into his face with a fluffy Santa hat on his head. It really tickled him to see that Venom had embraced the Christmas spirit like this.

 _ **"Get up, Eddie! Get up! It's Christmas morning!"**_

"Is it? I had no idea. Well I doubt Santa left anything for a couple losers like us," the man smirked as he sat up and stretched out his arms before rubbing his hands over his tired face.

 _ **"Screw that fat guy. I know Eddie didn't forget us,"**_ Venom smiled, pulling on his host's arm to hoist him out of the bed.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up," Eddie smiled as he slid out from underneath his warm blankets and allowed Venom to drag him over to their Christmas tree. The symbiote was acting just like a little kid would on this holiday morning.

Shifting into his humanoid form, Venom crouched on the floor anxiously as he watched Eddie select a present from all the others.

"Here," the journalist handed him the large package, "Open this one first."

Not wasting any time, Venom quickly used his claws to tear away the wrapping paper as he revealed a big box of assorted chocolates. His eyes lit up when he saw what it was as a bit of drool began to seep from his mouth.

 _ **"Thank you, Eddie! We can't wait to try some!"**_

He had already started to open up the box, but Eddie held out a hand to stop him.

"Why don't we wait until we've had breakfast first, ok buddy?"

 _ **"Ok, Eddie,"**_ Venom pouted a little as he reluctantly agreed. He perked up though when Eddie handed him another gift.

"Alright, now this one. I think this'll come in handy for you," his mouth twitched as if he were trying to hold back a smile, but Venom didn't seem to notice since all his focus was on the package in his hands.

 _ **"This is heavier than the last one. Is it more chocolates?!"**_ The symbiote asked excitedly as Eddie put a hand over his own mouth to hide his smirk and simply nodded.

"Maybe. Open it and see."

A few seconds later the wrapping paper was shredded and Venom was left staring dumbfounded at the box in front of him.

 _ **"...What. Is. This?"**_

"You can't tell? It's an electric toothbrush. We gotta keep those teeth of yours all squeaky clean with all that chocolate you're eating, don't we?" His attempt at keeping a straight face was beginning to fail as he watched his friend's eyes narrow in annoyance.

 _ **"Is this some kind of joke?"**_ Venom growled as he ripped the toothbrush from it's packaging and switched it on, staring at it with contempt as it began to buzz and vibrate.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Eddie couldn't stop himself and had fallen over laughing now, which was the wrong thing to do because Venom was quick to pounce on him. The symbiote wasn't angry about his host's practical joke, though he did have revenge on his mind.

Strong tendrils wrapped around the reporter's arms and stretched them over his head with Eddie still laughing too much to object.

 _ **"Eddie wants to laugh, hm? Well we'll give him something to really laugh about."**_

Eddie's giggles turned more frantic and hysterical when a mass of tendrils started to tickle up and down his sides, expertly honing in on the weakest spots. Having just gotten out of bed his only attire was a worn-in t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, which left him pretty vulnerable for such an attack; he was doomed.

"Okaahaay! Okaahaahay, it wahahas a baahaad idee-heeheeheea!" Eddie giggled madly as he made pathetic attempts to squirm away, knowing there was no escape and that he'd might as well save his energy.

 _ **"I think you knew we'd react this way. Sounds to us like you were asking for it, weren't you?"**_

"Nohoho! I'd nehehehever! I haa-hate beheeheeing tihihickled!"

Venom could see in his mind that Eddie didn't truly mean that, and that his thoughts were nothing but gleeful delight. Despite his words, Eddie was enjoying this fooling around and so Venom saw no reason to back off just yet.

 _ **"Well that's a shame, Eddie, because that's what I got you for Christmas...lots and lots of tickles!"**_

The tickling on his ribcage intensified as Eddie threw his head back in howling laughter, though continued to jokingly provoke his alien buddy.

"Ehehahahahaa! Wehehell thaahaat's a shihihitty presehehent! I hohope you g-got a gihift receipt!"

 _ **"It's non-returnable. Too bad for you. You'll just have to accept my present,"**_ Venom chuckled while one of his tendrils picked up the electric toothbrush so he could examine it more closely as he pressed the switch to turn it on.

He then noticed how Eddie's t-shirt had bunched up from all his thrashing to reveal part of his belly. Now he had a very evil idea.

 _ **"Hmmm, I think I know a good use for this...,"**_ Venom grinned as he applied the whirling toothbrush to Eddie's stomach, receiving an explosive reaction.

"Naahahaahah! Thaahaahaat's nohot whahahat thaat's fohohohor!"

Eddie squealed and vainly tried to roll to the side as the brush drew slow circles over his belly with the circumference of every stroke getting smaller and smaller until the vibrating head of the toothbrush dipped into his navel.

"Shit shihihihit! Stohahahahahop! No no, waaahahahat are yoo-hoou doing?! Ahahhahaha!" The reported squeezed his eyes shut as he laughed his head off through the overwhelming feelings of the brush traveling up his sensitive side.

 _ **"But Eddie, we need to make sure you're squeaky clean. Every nook and cranny needs our attention,"**_ Venom teased while he swept the toothbrush slowly between the spaces of each rib as Eddie cackled and jerked his body like a beached fish.

He hated when Venom found ways to use his own words against him.

"You pretentious asshohohole! Oh fuhuhuck! Holy fuck, not there! No please, dont don't doh-OHOHAHAHAHAAHAAHAA!"

Eddie squirmed with all his might, straining to pull his arms free and wishing he could sink down into the floor and disappear as the unorthodox torture device swirled deep into the crater of his left armpit.

"Stahahahap it! Noooahahahahahaa! Gehehet outta my pihihihit!"

 _ **"Ok ok, we will get out of your pit,"**_ the alien said as the brush shut off and was removed from the tender area. Venom's smirk should've told Eddie that this wasn't over, but the man was being a bit naive and had started to relax.

 _ **"Besides, you have another one!"**_

Eddie was still too busy trying to catch his breath to protest, but the panic in his eyes said it all as the toothbrush came alive again and whirled around under his right arm this time.

"Aaahahahah! Hahahahahaha-nooooo! Fuhuhuhucker! Yoohoohoooou suhuhuhuck!"

 _ **"On the contrary we do not 'suck', but we can do this..."**_

The long tongue flowed out and began to drag repeatedly over Eddie's bare belly, coaxing the tears from his eyes as he laughed insanely and kicked his feet against the ground. It slowly licked up his side, pushing his t-shirt up until it was right back into his other armpit to enthusiastically lap at the sensitive skin.

"Baahahahaah quihihihihit iiiiit! B-Bad symbiote! Baahaad symbiote! No lihihihicking! Yoo-hou sick fuhuhuck! Thaahaat's naahaasty-eehehehehee!"

 _ **"We forgot what a little bitch you could be, Eddie. Of course we know how to make you really cry like a baby,"**_ the symbiote's teeth gleamed as he grinned as wide as possible and began moving down Eddie's legs, wrapping them together with his black goo in the process to keep him from kicking out.

The seemingly disembodied head was now facing the bare soles of his host that were madly twitching as Eddie tried to free himself.

 _ **"What have we here?"**_ Venom grinned evilly and drew out a high-pitched squeal as his tongue licked up the bottom of a lethally ticklish foot, _**"Ohh so many nerves in such a small area. Maybe we can scrub them all away?"**_

Eddie's eyes widened as he heard the buzzing sound of the toothbrush being activated once again.

"No wait, just wait a minute! I said waaAAHAAHAAHAHAHA!"

The feeling of the stiff bristles twirling around in the sensitive lengths of his arches made Eddie nearly hit the roof. His mouth opened wide as he laughed at the top of his lungs with his entire body thrashing in vain to break free of the gooey restraints.

"Staahahaahaahaahahahap Vehehehehenom! Thaahaahaat's the wohohohorst spohahahahaaat!"

 _ **"Oh Eddie, you say that no matter where you're tickled,"**_ Venom smirked as he spread apart the man's toes one by one so the brush could work it's spinning magic on the extremely tender spaces, making Eddie screech like a little kid.

"AHEEHEEHEEHAHAhahahaaha! I t-taahaake it baahaahaaack! _TH-THAAHAAHAAAT'S_ the wohorst spooooooot!"

 _ **"Like we haven't heard that before."**_

As he continued to zig zag the brush all across the bottom of one foot he then began to teasingly flick his tongue on the squirming sole of the other foot to double poor Eddie's torment.

"HOHOLY SHIHIHIHIIIIT! GAAHAHAHAAHAH! I-I SAHAHAHAHAID NO-HO LICKIIIHEEHEEHEEENG!"

 _ **"Yes, you did. But when have we ever listened to you?"**_ Venom's grin grew as his tongue stroked beneath the pads of the wriggling toes; the slight roughness of the dexterous muscle causing an extreme tickling sensation that Eddie couldn't stand.

"AHAHAHAHA EHEEHEHAHAHAHAHA! ENOHOHOHOUGH! PLEEHEEHEEASE! OKAAHAAY! THE TOOHOOHOOTHBRU-BRUHUHUSH WAHAS N-NOHAHAHOT YOHOUR REEHEEHEAL PREHEHESENT!"

Venom withdrew his tongue for the moment to look curiously at his friend, though the toothbrush continued it's reign of terror.

 _ **"What does that mean 'not our real present'?"**_

"Ihihit wahahas a johohohohoke! I woohoohoo...! I wouldn't do-hoo thaahaahaahaaat to yahahaha!"

All tickling finally stopped and Eddie tried to compose himself through his residual giggles as the alien looked back at him in wonder.

 _ **"So you did get us something else?"**_

The symbiote's smile grew. He hadn't been truly upset at thinking the gag gift was his real present, but he was glad to know that Eddie had taken this more seriously than he originally thought.

"Venom it's your first Christmas, of course I got ya something that matters. Just please...for the love of **GOD** , get that thing away from my feet," he laughed nervously as he nodded down at the toothbrush that was still buzzing away within inches of his cringing toes.

With the flick of a tentacle the toothbrush was shut off while at the same time gently releasing Eddie from his bonds. As he sat up he saw that Venom had shifted into his humanoid form as the alien handed over the hygienic device in good gesture to the blushing man.

"Well that really backfired on me, didn't it?" Eddie laughed as he threw the toothbrush as hard as he could at the wall so that it exploded into several pieces of broken satisfaction upon impact, "Now just gimme a second here..."

He then crawled over to the tree and reached into the very back behind his recliner chair and pulled out a box that Venom hadn't noticed before. Brushing the pine needles off that had fallen onto him in the process he turned and handed the package to his friend.

"Here's your real present, dude. Don't think you'll end up tickle torturing me after this one," Eddie chuckled as Venom narrowed his eyes teasingly and took the box from his hands.

 _ **"We will see, won't we?"**_

Immediately he began to rip open the wrapping paper until it was all removed before cutting open the tape holding the box closed. Inside was tissue paper and more tissue paper as he dug to the bottom to find what Eddie had wrapped so meticulously.

There he saw that it was some kind of framed document as Venom curiously pulled it out of the box and began to read. After absorbing the words he then looked up at Eddie with astonishment in his eyes as the man gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm serious, buddy."

Venom then looked back at the frame and began to read it out-loud.

 _ **"This is to certify that Venom has been formally adopted into the Brock family by Eddie Brock, and has agreed to hold and keep safe this symbiote forever in a loving home. He is entitled to all the rights and privileges there is as...a brother,"**_ Venom choked the last part out and Eddie saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Just wanted you to know that you've always got a family with me, Venom. I mean, the papers aren't official obviously 'cause I don't think they allow you to adopt anything other than another human, but I thought you'd still appreciate it and..."

Eddie was cut off as Venom grabbed him into a tight hug, nearly smothering him as he held him against his chest.

 _ **"Th-Thank you, Eddie! Thank you! This means so much to us! We will love Eddie forever, and protect him with our very life! He is our brother, and we will never let anything bad happen to him ever again!"**_

Eddie laughed gently as he reassuringly patted him on the back.

"I love you too, man. You know as crazy as it may sound, besides Anne, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 _ **"We will always have your back, Eddie. You will never feel alone again. If you're cold we will keep you warm. If you're hurt we will heal you. If you're sad we will make you laugh. You won't have to worry about a thing, Eddie! We'll take care of you!"**_

He lifted the man off the floor in his excitement as he gave enthusiastic licks to his face, making Eddie giggle as he strained his neck and tried to push him away.

"Heeheehe, dude, that tickles! Okaahaay, I get it! You're welcome! You're welcome!"

Reluctantly Venom set him down, though he was unable to wipe the sharp-toothed grin from his face. After a moment Eddie cleared his throat as he then glanced over at their Christmas tree.

"So uhh...," the reporter nodded to the last package underneath the tree, "That for me?"

Venom suddenly lost his grin as he looked over at the crudely wrapped gift. He knew Eddie wouldn't judge his wrapping technique being that it was his first time attempting such a thing, but for some reason he still stared at it with guilt.

 _ **"Yes, but..."**_

"But what?"

Venom picked up the small package and held it away from him.

 _ **"No, just forget it. It's stupid in comparison to what you've just given us."**_

"Ahh c'mon, Venom. Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it."

Venom hesitated for a few long moments before finally handing it over to him, and then changing back into his serpent form in his anxious state.

Eddie chuckled lightly as he tried to make sense of the excessive amount of tape covering the wrapping paper before finally pulling out a pocket knife and slicing away. Venom fidgeted and watched nervously during the whole process.

Finally Eddie got through the wrapping paper and reached the box, opening it as he peeked inside. He smirked as he reached in and pulled out a ceramic coffee mug, turning it over and glancing at the inscription on the side.

" _World's Best Human Host_ ," he smiled as he read it outloud, "You actually had them make this for me?"

Venom nodded apprehensively, though perking up at seeing that Eddie showed no signs of disappointment.

"I love it, man."

Venom's grin instantly returned upon hearing those words.

 _ **"You...You do?"**_

"Yeah, I really do. This is the best gift I've gotten in a long time, and I'm gonna use it every morning from now on. See? I'm gonna put it right here where everyone can see it," he said as he walked over and placed it on the counter next to his coffee maker.

Venom beamed happily, knowing that Eddie liked it, and put it where it could be shown off to everyone. He quickly crawled over, making Eddie giggle as he slithered up around his body until he was splayed across his shoulders.

He adoringly rubbed his head against Eddie's, making a purring noise in the process.

 _ **"Thanks, Eddie. We're so happy right now."**_

"Me too, buddy. I love both the gifts you've given me."

Venom paused and his head craned around to look Eddie directly in the face as he cocked it to the side in confusion.

 _ **"Both? But...we only gave you the one thing."**_

Eddie chuckled and shook his head, knowing full well that the symbiote had no idea what he was talking about.

"You gave me a lot more than that, Venom. You gave me your friendship at a time in my life when I needed it most, and I'll never forget that. I meant what I said, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He pulled Venom's head against his in a warm embrace as he stroked underneath his chin, making the symbiote alien glow with affection.

 _ **"Same here, Eddie. Same here."3**_


End file.
